


The Affair of Loki and Darcy [podfic] (redux)

by KD reads (KDHeart), Sarshi



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 3am ideas are not the sanest ideas, Crack, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Repod, bloopers, but they're really fun, self-repod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 23:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19451293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarshi/pseuds/Sarshi
Summary: Cute political scientist finds Norse god in her apartment. What's a girl to do but taser him? (romance kept at a minimum to leave room for insanity)[A multivoice recording of a fic by Sarshi]





	The Affair of Loki and Darcy [podfic] (redux)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Affair of Loki and Darcy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/416990) by [Sarshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarshi/pseuds/Sarshi). 
  * Inspired by [The Affair of Loki and Darcy [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/565705) by [KD reads (KDHeart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads), [Sarshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarshi/pseuds/Sarshi). 



> It's been seven years and we thought it was about time to give this another shot :D (also, it's been seven years and theothershiroki still hasn't gotten an ao3 account)  
> [Art](https://www.deviantart.com/theothershiroki/art/The-Affair-of-Loki-and-Darcy-338486624) by theothershiroki

Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3 with bloopers](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic19/the%20affair%20of%20loki%20and%20darcy.mp3) | **Size:** 16 MB | **Duration:** 22:23min

  
---|---


End file.
